


Plastic Tears, Paper Lies

by ultimate_heartache



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, but i write nishishi because its cute, its kokichi and shuichi because i played the english dub, saiouma, sorta not really, the angst is really just for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_heartache/pseuds/ultimate_heartache
Summary: And at some point around there, Kokichi’s fake sobs turned into real ones, and he couldn’t do a thing to stop them. The dam was already broken, the tears were flowing freely down his face. Fake crying here was a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake. Messed up. Shuichi thought it was messed up that he wanted to kiss him. Oh god. He was so fucking stupid. He ruined everything. Through his flooded eyes, he could barely see Shuichi’s expression change.---Or, the fic where Shuichi and Kokichi play two truths and a lie, and are able to see through each other's bullshit way too easily.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	Plastic Tears, Paper Lies

**Author's Note:**

> ~ !! This fic takes place after Ch2 of DRv3 and therefore contains SPOILERS for the first two trials !! ~
> 
> I initially just wanted to write a little drabble where Shuichi was talking about how easily he could see through Kokichi's fake crying, but that it hurt him to watch anyway because feelings, then it devolved into them playing two truths and a lie, then it devolved into confessions and now it's basically just a horny makeout fic. It's implied they have boners the whole time but not explicitly mentioned because I wanted to keep the rating down ehehe. 
> 
> ALSO I USE THE WORD "VIOLETTE" INSTEAD OF PURPLENETTE, AND I BELIEVE EVERYONE SHOULD START DOING THIS.

Not a single fiber in Shuichi’s body believed Kokichi as he cried.    
  
It was too obvious, too loud; his eyes filled with plastic tears too quickly to retain any true emotion in them, all salt and lies and no sorrow. He shook his shoulders violently, letting out ugly, exaggerated sobs that felt mocking and cynical.    
  
Kokichi knew very well his performance was transparent. He was actually an impressive actor when he wanted to be. He could surely put a lot more effort into the scene if he was motivated to do so. He could make a show of letting his lower lip tremble, clenching his jaw and swallowing thickly, allowing his eyes water slowly like he was trying with all his strength to keep the tears in before they inevitably spilled onto pale cheeks...   
  
...Buuuut his beloved detective would see right through that just as easily, so who cares? It was more fun to be obnoxious about it, and get a more satisfying reaction out of the other.    
  
Shuichi knew the leader’s tears were fake, and Kokichi knew he knew, and they both were in silent agreement of the fact that this was all nothing but a melodramatic performance. Of course, there was no doubt about this in the detective’s logical mind.    
  
Unfortunately, logic and emotions ran on opposite sides of the brain, and Shuichi couldn’t reason with the right side of his to stop feeling so goddamn  _ guilty _ about it.    
  
No matter how firmly he knew Kokichi was faking, he couldn’t ignore the dull ache he felt in his chest. Even if it was a lie, watching that pseudo-sadness paint the violette’s pretty features with despair made his heart twist up painfully. He hated seeing those amethyst eyes swimming with tears, hated the choked sounds of anguish coming from his quivering throat.    
  
That’s why he always ended up submitting to Kokichi’s demands, every time without fail, giving the other anything and  _ everything _ he wanted. How could he not? It was _ Kokichi.  _ Shuichi never had the strongest backbone in the first place, but for whatever reason, he found it especially hard to say  _ “no” _ to Kokichi Oma.   
  
Which is the situation they were in right now, with Shuichi once again desperately hushing the other, hands outstretched to almost-maybe-not-quite grab his shoulders, wanting to comfort the crying ultimate, but not daring to actually touch him.   
  
“Okay, okay, okay! I’ll… play with you Kokichi, just please, stop crying…” he frowned, nervous eyes shifting around the courtyard in worry that someone was watching this embarrassing scene and getting the wrong idea.   
  
It was ridiculous how fast those crocodile tears dried up in his eyes, all traces of sadness gone in an instant, leaving Kokichi beaming with delight and Shuichi feeling like a total idiot.   
  
“Greeaat!!” Kokichi cheered, hands behind his head as he flashed a wide grin, “I knew you’d come around, Shumai~”   
  
Shuichi sighed. Could it even be called manipulation at this point? When Shuichi so readily admitted defeat, perfectly aware of his right to refuse, and knowing that Kokichi would probably suck it up and shrug it off even if he did? Maybe that was just part of his talent as an Ultimate Supreme Leader. The ability to persuade people and bend them to your will was naturally a good skill for someone in his position to have. Then again, the thought of Kokichi crying and throwing a tantrum to get his underlings to obey him was pretty absurd. Surely, he decided, he had a more tactful approach. The idea made him smile anyway.   
  
He didn’t have time to dwell on the thought much longer before Kokichi was grabbing his wrist and tugging him along, giggling to himself as he all but dragged Shuichi across the school grounds. That chaotic little laugh made Shuichi wonder whether or not he should be worried at all. The last time he got wrapped up in Kokichi’s games, his life was being threatened and Kokichi ended up almost losing a finger. What exactly did the ultimate supreme leader have planned for him now?   
  
\- - - - - - - - - - 

“Two truths and a lie,” Kokichi stated plainly.    
  
The two of them were sitting on the bed in Kokichi’s dorm room, which Shuichi was just now seeing for the first time. It was… interesting, to say the least. Cluttered, disorganized, with childish drawings strewn about the floor. But the most concerning choice of decoration was the collected evidence from the previous two trials. Shuichi recognized the hidden camera he’d set up in the library, the duct tape peeling but still stuck firmly around the sides; and the inner tube from the pool, which was left haphazardly in the middle of the floor. Knowing the connections these items had to the murders of their two friends… Shuichi shuddered looking at them. How did Kokichi get his hands on this stuff? And why did he want to keep it near where he  _ slept?  _ Just looking at it made Shuichi uneasy. 

His grey eyes shifted to the whiteboard, which included pictures of everyone in the class. Four pictures were put off to the side. Kaede, with an arrow pointing to Rantaro, and Kirumi, with an arrow pointing to Ryoma. Ah.  _ He was keeping track of who had killed who in the game so far… _ Underneath, he had even doodled some…  _ relevant _ artwork: a shot put ball, and a fish.

Shuichi averted his gaze again, and his eyes fell on his own picture.  _ ‘Trustworthy?’  _ was written below his image. Huh. He supposed it was probably the nature of his ultimate talent, making him reliable in the trials. Everyone sort of looked to him for guidance, and apparently Kokichi did too. Yeah, that must be it. Definitely.

“ _ \--Hellooo? _ Earth to Shuichi?” Kokichi’s annoyed voice pierced his thoughts and brought him back to reality, “you were like, totally ignoring me just now! That’s  _ soooo  _ mean!!”    
  
His eyes were threatening to tear up again. Apparently, he’d been explaining the rules of his game while Shuichi was secretly investigating his room.   
  
“Ah-- sorry,” he apologized quickly, “but I know how to play, don’t worry.”

“ _ My  _ rules are different!” he insisted, “a game without high stakes is boring. That’s why  _ my  _ version is a sudden death match. First one to guess wrong is the loser, and receives punishment.”   
  
Shuichi visibly recoils at the word  _ punishment,  _ images of the last two executions flashing through his mind. 

As for the terms of Kokichi’s game, it seemed difficult at first, but given the two players in question and their personal skill sets, it might actually be a reasonable rule. As a detective, Shuichi was proficient with discerning truths from falsehoods. He knew the physical signs to look for in body language and facial expression when someone was lying. On the other hand, Kokichi himself was a professional liar. He was good at covering up his own tells, and he always seemed to know when someone else was lying to him. Was this really a good deal to be making?

“...What’s the penalty for losing?” Shuichi raised an eyebrow, deliberately avoiding the violette’s previous word choice.    
  
“If you fail to guess the lie then… You have to answer a question,” Kokochi said finally, as if he had only just decided in that moment, “one question, answered truthfully, no lies.”   
  
Shuichi pondered this agreement. “What’s stopping you from just lying later on if you decide you don’t want to answer my question?”

“That would ruin the integrity of the game , my dear detective! Nishishi!~ You’re just going to have to trust me.”   
  
Shuichi sighed. “Fine,” he agreed, assuming he didn’t have much of a choice anyway, “it’s a deal. Do you want to go first…?”   
  
Kokichi grinned triumphantly and put his arms behind his head, leaning back into an assortment of pillows which were propped up against the wall.    
  
“I’ll go easy on you for the first one,” he purred at him, voice low, “give you a nice warm up~”   
  
Shuichi tried desperately to ignore the overtly suggestive tone of his words. 

“I love grape flavored Panta, I have a scar under my left knee, aaand I once swallowed an entire jigsaw puzzle.”    
Shuichi put his hand to his chin in thought. Well, he said it was going to be easy. The first one was a throwaway. He saw Kokichi drinking that carbonated purple syrup every single day, so he ruled that one out as being a lie. The puzzle… that sounded pretty far-fetched at first, but he didn’t specify the size. He could have been talking about a children’s puzzle, one with a small number of pieces. There was a good chance he was just trying to be misleading on purpose.    
  
_ I have a scar under my left knee. _

Kokichi had blinked when he said the word ‘left.’ It was extremely subtle, but telling, nonetheless. He probably based that lie in the truth, using a small twist to try and trick the detective. Alright. That must be it. That’s the conclusion his deductive skills had brought him to.

“You’re lying about the scar under your knee… I believe you have one, but it’s under your  _ right _ knee, isn’t it?”   
  
Kokichi was expressionless for a moment, and then cracked a wide grin.   
  
“You got me! But I expected nothing less from my Ultimate Detective~” he snickered, “got it falling off the trampoline when I was a kid. It didn’t hurt at all, not even a little! I didn’t cry one bit.”   
  
That was a lie too, but Shuichi didn’t call him out on it. “And you swallowed a jigsaw puzzle?”   
  
“Yep. All nine pieces, one by one. I wanted to try and move it in my stomach and see if it came out solved. It didn’t.”   
  
Shuichi didn’t want to go further into that, either.   
  
“Anyway, it’s your turn, go!”   
  
“Oh-- uhm… I…” Shuichi found it surprisingly hard to come up with interesting facts about himself, true or not.    
  
“I hate white chocolate… I don’t smoke but I like the smell of cigarettes, and I’ve read the entire Sherlock Holmes series s-six times…”    
  
Kokichi pretended to look perplexed for a moment, humming out loud cartoonishly.   
  
“The last one. You were about to say seven, then changed it to six at the last second. Right?”   
  
Shit. He was hoping he hadn’t noticed that little stutter. But of course he did. The way they could read each other was honestly astonishing. He nodded in affirmation.   
  
“Yeah… it… actually was seven times, I almost forgot to lie,” he admitted sheepishly.    
“You don’t like white chocolate?”   
  
“It’s too sweet… I don’t like milk chocolate that much either, it’s alright, but really I prefer dark over anything.”   
  
Kokichi nodded and made a mental note of that. For no reason.   
  
They went on like that for a while, easily deducing each other’s lies with little effort and sometimes explaining the stories behind some of their more interesting truths. They were learning a lot of little things about each other that probably would never have come up in conversation otherwise. It was actually really nice. Shuichi learned that Kokichi had a huge sweet tooth, he loved the feeling of swinging in a hammock, and his favorite band was ICP. Kokichi learned that Shuichi loved the sound of thunderstorms, he took his coffee black with just a little bit of caramel, and he could solve a rubik’s cube in under 60 seconds.    
  
_ Shuichi felt like he grew a little closer to Kokichi today. _

And then finally…   
  
“Hmm. Nope, that’s wrong,” Kokichi told him flatly after one round, “tch, how disappointing, I  _ really  _ wanted you to win.”   


“...What?” Shuichi asked, dumbfounded. He’d been pretty confident about his answer this time. And why would he want to lose? That was just a lie, right?   
  
The statements were, ‘ _ I’ve never been to the dentist,’ ‘I’ve been arrested four times,’  _ and ‘ _ my favorite holiday is Halloween.’ _ _   
_ _   
_ Shuichi had seen the way his eyes lit up unintentionally when he said the word ‘Halloween.’ He could just imagine Kokichi running around with his gang members, dressed up with clown masks and pulling pranks on the poor neighborhood. It was entirely in character for him. As a criminal leader (of what Shuichi was convinced was petty crime and nothing worse) it was unavoidable that he’d been arrested at one point or another. Was he lying about the number…? He hadn’t seen a hint of dishonesty on his face when he said that. And who has  _ never  _ been to the dentist in their life, anyway? With all the sweets the other consumed, and the perfect condition his teeth were in, it just didn’t seem that plausible. He wasn’t cheating, was he?   
  
“C’mon, Mister Detective, you really think the Ultimate Supreme Leader would ever let himself get arrested? Absolutely not! My secret identity would be  _ totally _ compromised then, too.”    
  
He guessed that made sense. Ah. He felt stupid now.    
  
“But… I’ve been lying this whole game, anyway.”   
  
_...What? _ _   
_ _   
_ “You actually lost a long time ago, but I wanted to keep playing,  _ sooo _ …. I told you that you got it right when you didn’t! Nishishi~”    
  
Shuichi’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “Wait-- seriously? Come on…” he mumbled, wishing he had his hat to hide behind now. That was… kind of a blow to his detective skills. He thought he was doing so well, too.  _ But then… what had he said earlier that was actually the truth? And what was a lie…? _ _   
_ _   
_ “That doesn’t really matter!” he chirped, startling Shuichi as he once again read his thoughts like they were printed on his forehead, “but hey, now I get to ask you a question, and you have to be totally honest!”    
  
Shuichi sighed. He didn’t have a problem answering questions truthfully anyway, so he didn’t really see how this was any type of reward for the other. When he thought about it, it seemed Kokichi was the only one who really had anything to lose in their game.    
  
“Fine, what is it?” he asked. What kind of horrible, embarrassing, privacy-invading question would Kokichi come up with?   
  
“Have you ever kissed anyone?”   
  
Shuichi choked on air.   
  
“W-what?”    
  
“You heard me. I just wanna know if my beloved Shumai has ever locked lips with anyone else! Y’know, I’d be suuuuper jealous if the answer is yes…. But that’s just a lie. I’m curious.”    
  
Shuichi’s cheeks burned and he looked down, struggling to make eye contact with the other.   
  
“...No, I haven’t.”   
  
Kokichi gasped pointedly, covering his mouth with his hand and widening his eyes like he was beyond shocked at this revelation.   
  
“Not even your dead girlfriend, Kaede?”   
  
Shuichi flinched. First of all, ouch.    
  
“We weren’t… sh-she wasn’t my girlfriend,” he mumbled. Not officially, anyway, but maybe if things had turned out differently, they could have… No, he didn’t want to think about that right now. He was just going to spiral down again if he did. 

Kokichi  _ might  _ have regretted his blunt word choice there, and he  _ might _ have felt bad about making Shuichi feel bad.  _ Maybe. _ Just a teensy tiny, eensy weensy bit.    
  
“Do you want to kiss me?” he interjected quickly, hoping to derail Shuichi’s probably super-depressing thoughts.   
  
It worked.   
  
“Are you-- hey, wait, you said  _ one  _ question. I- I don’t have to answer that, right?” Shuichi stammered, but he himself had to wonder why he was afraid to answer it. If the answer was a flat-out no, he wouldn’t have hesitated, right?  _ Oh shit.  _   
  
“It’s a follow up question! A two-parter. So it counts as one,” Kokichi insisted, leaning forward now with his hands and knees on the bed, crawling up and getting closer to Shuichi. He was way too close now to be considered just friendly.    
  
“ _ Do you. Want. To kiss me?”  _ he asked again, pointedly. He was practically sitting in his lap.   
  
Shuichi felt his heart rate pick up. He was starting to sweat, his eyes darting around and trying to find  _ anything _ else to focus on besides the boy in front of him: much too close, so close he could smell the faint scent of lavender shampoo and grape panta, and oh god--    
  
Kokichi reeled back suddenly, the bed bouncing when he plopped back into a sitting position, legs in a W shape with his hands between his knees.    
  
“Shuichi doesn’t want to kiss me,” he whined dramatically, lips pulling into a pout, “you really hate me, don’t you? I knew it.”   
  
For the second time that day, Kokichi’s eyes filled with plastic tears. His voice trembled as he spoke.   
  
“Of course you don’t want to kiss me! You hate me so much!”   
  
“Kokichi-- stop it.”    
  
But he didn’t stop. Tears soaked his cheeks all the way down, falling off of his chin like rain and leaving small dark spots on the covers below.   
  
“I know you’re fake crying, Kokichi,” he remarked sternly. No way he was going to let himself be manipulated into giving the other a kiss. And then what happens? He pushes him off in disgust, tells him he isn’t gay, and mocks him for actually trying to kiss him? That would be a pretty cruel prank to pull, even for him. And  _ especially _ after telling him he hadn’t had his first kiss yet. His brow furrowed in anger, having now concluded in his mind that this was all Kokichi’s idea of some sick joke. 

“That’s messed up Kokichi, seriously.”

And at some point around there, Kokichi’s fake sobs turned into real ones, and he couldn’t do a thing to stop them. The dam was already broken, the tears were flowing freely down his face. Fake crying here was a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake.  _ Messed up. _ Shuichi thought it was messed up that he wanted to kiss him. Oh god. He was so fucking stupid.  _ He ruined everything. _ Through his flooded eyes, he could barely see Shuichi’s expression change.   
  
It didn’t take the detective long to realize he might have misjudged the situation. He sensed the shift of emotion within the other; the authenticity behind his hiccuping voice as he tried,  _ really  _ tried this time, to stop himself from crying any more.   
  
“Oh, shit-- Kokichi, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant--” he tried to reassure him right away, “I thought you were lying again. I’m sorry.”   
  
Without thinking, Shuichi moved in and cupped the other’s face in his hands.   
  
“Hey, look at me… I… I got mad because I thought you were making fun of me… Because I… Actually  _ do  _ want to kiss you.”   
  
Kokichi’s watery eyes flew open, looking up at the other in surprise. He blinked a few tears away.    
  
“Like for reals?” he asked, bouncing back almost immediately.   
  
Shuichi was going to get whiplash from this.    
  
“Yeah uh… for real…” he murmured, thumbs gently wiping across stained cheeks to rid them of any last remaining tears.    
  
“I knew that already. I was still fake crying, you  _ toootally _ fell for it...” Kokichi said dismissively, despite the fact he was still sniffling. He himself wasn’t sure where he was going with this. It felt self-destructive. But his feelings were unexpectedly being reciprocated, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. He felt the need to start pushing away again.    
  
“Gosh, you’re pretty dumb, Shu--”   
  
Shuichi didn’t let him finish that sentence. He tightened his hold on Kokichi’s face, and brought his lips down onto the other’s. Kokichi’s words were cut off with a short, muffled sound of surprise before he gladly sank into the kiss, shutting his eyes, hands overlapping Shuichi’s at the wrist like he was stopping him from ever letting go. 

Neither of them entirely knew what they were doing. It was a little awkward, their teeth clanked at one point, but neither of them cared. They didn’t want to stop or give up this feeling. Partly because of the butterflies in their stomach, and partly because they may have been scared to have to pull away and look the other in the eyes afterward.

For now, this moment was going to last as long as they wanted it to.

Kokichi scooted forward, placing himself in Shuichi’s lap for real this time. He put his hands in Shuichi’s hair and tried to bring them even closer, until their chests pressed together. 

Shuichi’s heart nearly stopped for a second. His eyes flew open, but Kokichi’s were screwed shut tightly, as if he was scared of seeing the reaction from the other. He closed his eyes again, sighing into the kiss in a way he noticed made Kokichi shiver just a bit. His hands dropped down to hold Kokichi’s hips. 

He was trying not to overthink this. Just… doing what felt natural in the moment. And right now, he was rubbing circles into Kokichi’s hips with his thumbs. It made the shorter boy squirm a bit, but he didn’t seem to be doing anything to stop him. So, that meant it was good, right…?    
  
Maybe Kokichi didn’t want to let him get the upper hand, because suddenly Shuichi was being pushed down onto the bed. Their lips disconnected for a second as Shuichi gasped softly, and was immediately embarrassed of the sound that came out of him. His hands fell off of the other boy’s hips, flopping beside his head as he looked up at the other inquisitively.   
  
He looked sort of gorgeous, Kokichi thought. Navy hair all tousled, face flushed pink, lips shining from the kiss, pupils blown wide as he looked up at him in both longing and confusion.    
  
“K-Kokichi?”   
  
“Sh-shut up,” he murmured, but there wasn’t a shred of malice behind the words. His face felt hot, and he knew he must have looked just as flustered as Shuichi did. His hands landed on top of Shuichi’s, pinning his wrists there, as the other had so gracefully positioned them near his head already. He quickly hid his blushing face in Shuichi’s neck.    
  


Shuichi’s breath hitched and he lifted his chin, subconsciously making room for Kokichi to do whatever he wanted. His mind was starting to feel a little hazy, the warmth of the situation spreading throughout his entire body.

And then Kokichi’s lips were against his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses against the skin, his breath hot against him. Shuichi let out of the tiniest of whimpers. His first instinct was to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle the embarrassing sounds, but Kokichi’s grip on his wrists kept them locked firmly in place. 

Kokichi decided he liked hearing those sounds, and even more, he  _ loved _ the feeling of control the situation was giving him. So he decided to push it even further, and bit down on a patch of skin just below Shuichi’s jawline. 

Shuichi  _ moaned.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Oh god. He’d never heard himself make a sound like that, even when…  _ doing things _ alone in his room. He was usually the type to silence any and all sounds before they even got a chance to leave his throat, sometimes biting down on his hand to muffle himself. Even if there was no one around who could possibly hear him, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed.

Likewise, Kokichi had never pulled such a lewd noise from anyone else. A shiver coursed through his body. He could get  _ high _ off this shit. Having this kind of affect on someone else, this was like a whole fantasy for him. Shuichi  _ moaned  _ because of him. He could feel himself start to get greedy. He wanted more.

Shuichi could feel him grin against him before he was sucking at the same spot again, abusing the sensitive spot on his neck and making him squirm and whimper pathetically.

When he pulled away, there was already a bruise forming, dark and striking against Shuichi’s pale skin.

“Fuck, purple is such a pretty color on you, Shumai~” he purred, fingers brushing over the new bruise, “now you’re mine, and everyone will know it~”   
  
Shuichi blushed even harder at the nickname, and the seductive tone of Kokichi’s voice.   
  
“S-seriously? You gave me a  _ hickey?” _ his voice cracked, eyes straining to look at his own neck but of course, failing to do so. It was above the high collar of his shirt, so even with his uniform fully buttoned up it would be visible. He was going to need to hide it with concealer if he wanted to spare his own dignity and avoid answering any prying questions.

“I can tell you enjoyed it. Don’t lie~” he teased, kissing the mark he’d made and eliciting yet another soft sigh from the detective under him.

“Kokichi--” he started sternly.   
  
Uh oh, did he go too far? He didn’t mean to cross any--

“--Kiss me again.”   
  
_ Oh. _

“Wow! My beloved sure is greedy, huh? Nishishi~”

If Shuichi could move his hands, he would have already yanked his face down again. Instead he just huffed at him, straining his wrists against him in order to get the point across.   
  
Message well received, Shuichi. 

Kokichi leaned down again, slowly, until his eyelashes brushed against Shuichi’s cheek, but not quite making contact with his lips just yet.   
  
Shuichi’s lips were parted in anticipation, waiting to be seized once again by the leader’s kiss, which was quickly proving intoxicating to him.   
  
He just wanted to tease him a  _ liiitle _ bit more. 

_ “You’re beautiful,” _ he whispered sweetly, before taking his lips against his own, swallowing any reaction Shuichi had to the words straight into his mouth. 

The kiss was slower this time, passionate even. It seemed they were both quick learners, as their lips moved much more in sync, and with purpose.    
  
When Shuichi’s lips parted, Kokichi welcomed the advance and slid his tongue into the other’s mouth.   
  
Kokichi tasted like astro cake and boba tea, the detective noted. Shuichi tasted like rich, black coffee. They were opposite tastes, one bitter and one sweet, but somehow mixed together perfectly in the kiss.

Kokichi slowly interlocked his fingers with Shuichi’s, a subtle but more romantic gesture than the previous hold he had on his wrists. Shuichi squeezed his hands in appreciation, humming thoughtfully as he pushed upwards to try and deepen the kiss even further.   
  
Kokichi pushed back, the two of them lost in a battle for dominance that didn’t really care about the winner. Both of them were content in this moment, content to forget about the rest of the academy and the killing game and the unknown state of the outside world, and only focus on each other. It may have been stupid, but this is exactly the distraction both of them needed.   
  
Kokichi nipped at Shuichi’s lower lip, feverish sighs escaping the navy haired boy as he succumbed to the action, parting his lips and allowing full access for the other.    
  
They kissed each other breathless, until Kokichi broke away to work his partner’s neck again, peppering soft, warm kisses all over his throat and jawline. It gave them both a chance to catch their breath, though Shuichi almost sounded like he was panting at this point.   
  
“Kokichi-- I-- uhah…”   
  
Kokichi pulled away at the stammering, taking in the sight of the other, revelling in the way Shuichi was falling apart under him. It was truly a wonderful sight to behold.   
  
“You sound amazing,” he whispered, “can I… go lower?”    
  
He had the top button of Shuichi’s collar in between two fingers, playing with it gently and waiting to get consent to go further.   
  
As soon as Shuichi nodded, he popped it open, and the next one too, exposing the rest of his neck and his collarbones, as well. It was a relief to Shuichi to feel some cool air on his skin, because the room had become stiflingly hot.   
  
“Ahh, just-- just take the whole thing off--” he mumbled exasperatedly, not wanting to sweat any more than he had already.   
  
He didn’t have to tell Kokichi twice. The coat was swiftly removed and tossed off the side of the bed, leaving Shuichi in his white button up shirt. Kokichi realized how hot he’d gotten as well, and decided he’d better follow in turn. He made quick work of the straps on his jacket, shucking it off his shoulders and letting it join the growing pile on the floor. In just a black T-shirt, he instantly felt a lot better.   
  
Now that they’d both shed a layer to be more comfortable, Kokichi wasted no time in diving back down for another kiss. It’d only been a few short moments since their lips were disconnected, and already Kokichi had been feeling the loss of it and craving more. Shuichi was no different.   
  
He ran his hands over Shuichi’s chest as he kissed him, now only a thin layer separating skin from skin. As promised, he began to kiss lower, nipping further down his neck and at his collarbones. He decided he wanted to leave a mark there, too.    
  
His teeth gently grated the skin, a brief warning to Shuichi before he started sucking again.   
  
Shuichi sighed pleasantly, one hand still resting beside his head while the other played with Kokichi’s hair, pulling gently to encourage him.    
  
When Kokichi had already made a visible mark, he turned his head to the side and went down again, partly overlapping the first one. Shuichi groaned when the sore spot was abused again, and without realizing what he was doing, arched his chest up to meet him. 

As their bodies were pressed closer together, Kokichi was suddenly made aware of how far this had actually gone, and the effect that it had had on his body in…  _ other places.  _ His breath hitched in his throat and he sat up, embarrassed. 

When he looked down, there was a heart-shaped mark left just below Shuichi’s collarbone, slowly darkening from an irritated pink to lovely purple. Good. That’s what he was going for. And Shuichi looked absolutely incredible like this, but...

“We… probably shouldn’t,” the shorter boy suddenly interjected, letting go of Shuichi and sending them both reeling back into unfortunate reality, “I mean… I’ve already stolen your first kiss today, I wouldn’t want to steal your virginity too~”

_ “W-what?!” _ Shuichi sputtered, leaning up on his elbows, “first of all, I kissed  _ you  _ first, so I--”   
  
Kokichi cut him off with a laugh and another short peck on the lips, then pulled back and let his hands rest on Shuichi’s shoulders. He curled a strand of dark blue hair around his finger, gently.   
  
“Hey, It’s my turn again.”   
  
“Huh?”   
  
“I’m really fucking happy right now. I want you to be my boyfriend. And… That was the worst most disgusting kiss I’ve ever had, and I never ever want to do it again.”   
  
It took Shuichi a minute to understand, but when he did he broke out into a genuine, cheerful laugh, like he was ecstatically happy. It made Kokichi’s heart flutter.

“The last one,” he nodded, “the last one was the lie.”   
  
Kokichi smiled wide.   
  
“Aw man! Got me again. Nothing gets past you, huh Mister Detective?”

“Mhm. Your lies are paper thin, Kokichi. I can see right through you.”   
  
“Guess I’m gonna have to work real hard to trick you next time, then.”

Admittedly it was a little odd, the way Shuichi enjoyed deciphering Kokichi’s lies, and the way Kokichi reveled in having someone who could call him out when he was bullshitting. It was like a game to them. Shuichi would get to exercise his detective skills, and Kokichi had someone understand him, without ever having to be open about himself. It was safe, and comforting, and at the same time it felt exciting, like they were constantly chasing each other in a race to see who could figure out who first. 

And as Shuichi left Kokichi’s dorm room that day, his head spinning and crowded with thoughts of the other, he knew that he couldn’t wait to continue their game again.

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO END FICS LOL HELP
> 
> I hope I got the characterizations right as this was my first time writing them!! ;w;/ 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave any feedback/constructive criticism in the comments
> 
> Find me on tumblr (ultimate-heartache) I take requests <3


End file.
